projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I CAN TOTALLY DO THIS ¦ Mario Maker Super Expert NO SKIP Challenge
Jared attempts the No Skip Challenge again, and attempts a long puzzle filled level. Synopsis It didn't go well last time, Jared will try the No Skip challenge again. "And while Jared is busy dying I'll be telling you whether or not the creator of any given stage is an asshole." Jared thinks he can do it. Jared wants some cool puzzles, not what he had last time. Jared begins the first stage. Course ID: 8D1E-0000-0016-7FFE "Let's see if Kleeder is an asshole." Jared starts with jumping, and needs to quickly dodge / kill enemies. He gets hit by a wave of cannon balls while hitting a hidden block. "That was a bit of a dick move, but he's not an asshole yet." Jared appreciates that this is an actual level. He hits a group of boos twice in a row. Jared realizes that he can get some extra lives in this level by collecting coins. Jared finds multiple hidden blocks, and wonders how to get past that trap. Jared makes progress. He finds a P-Switch, and accidentally triggers it. He jumps off the edge, leading to nothing. This time Jared stays on the falling moving platforms, which take him to a door. As soon as he gets into the door, he drops the P-Switch off the edge, and Jared has to jump off to his death laughing! Jared succeeds in getting the mushroom this time. He finds a platform with Yoshi and Bowser Jr on it. Jared loses Yoshi and falls off the edge. He assumes that he will need to keep Yoshi. Jared jumps across springs, and finds a door. He finds a vine and climbs it without Yoshi, and accidentally jumps off the edge. Everything was going great! Jared makes it past the vines, but gets caught by a hammer bros being propelled at him while trying to get Yoshi. Jared gets pushed off by a chain chomp in a clown car! Jared begs the viewer to not give up on him. Jared believes he is close to the end. Jared loses Yoshi from Baby Bowser, and is hit by a spike to the face. Jared continues to screw up the spring jumping section. Jared has nailed the starting section now. He gets hit by a cannon ball, and misses a jump. He makes it back to the area he made it to before, and is killed by a spit out hammer bro again. Jared wonders what he is going to need to do there. Jared barely misses the Bowser Jr platform, and thinks he went through it. Bowser Jr finally falls off for once. Jared messes up the jump. Jared ruins the P-Switch, so he recklessly jumps across, and makes it to the next room in time. Jared decides to speed run the P-Switch section now, however he still struggles with the springs. Jared is now messing up the opening sections. Jared decides to ride a red bullet bill to make sure he can get across. Jared successfully gets past the hammer bros and gets the Yoshi, only to then be trapped under the hammer bros instead. Jared loses confidence, and simply runs straight off the edge! Jared starts to fail at getting the mushrooms. Jared is curious about the comments. He can't read them! Jared becomes disheartened. He makes it back to the hammer bros again, but without the mushroom he is killed. Jared tries to jump up to a bullet bill, but it goes off screen, so it doesn't count. The bullet bill keeps on going up. Jared finally kills the hammer bros, and gets Yoshi. He makes it into the pipe. "Do not fuck this up Jared!" He jumps onto the saw. "Oh god Jessus!" He decides to leave Yoshi behind, and completes the level. He throws his head around so hard his headphones fall off. Everyone in the comments says that they beat the level. Jared stops the ending. He notices that two people says that they beat the level, but Jared was the first clear. They are all liars! Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos